1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display device having improved light efficiency and color purity and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display devices have attracted attention and interest in the industry of flat panel display devices because of their low-power requirements, light weight, slim shape, wide viewing angle, high-speed response and other positive attributes.
An OLED display includes an insulating substrate, a thin film transistor (“TFT”) provided on the insulating substrate, a pixel electrode connected to the TFT, a wall partitioning the pixel electrodes, an organic layer formed on the pixel electrode between the walls, and a common electrode formed on the wall and the organic layer.
The TFT controls the emission of light from a light emitting layer in each individual pixel region. A pixel electrode is disposed in each pixel region to form an individual pixel. Each pixel electrode is electrically isolated from its neighboring pixel electrodes so it may be driven independently from surrounding pixel electrodes. The wall between the neighboring pixel regions is formed to be higher than the pixel electrodes. The wall prevents short-circuits between the pixel electrodes and isolates each pixel region. An organic layer including a hole injecting layer and a light emitting layer is formed on the pixel electrode between the walls. The OLED display device with the aforementioned configuration displays images by controlling light generated from the light emitting layer in each pixel region.
The light generated from the light emitting layer passes through a plurality of layers to be emitted outside of the OLED display device. However, while passing through the plurality of layers the light is scattered as each layer has a different degree of refractivity, thereby deteriorating light efficiency and color purity of the emitted light. One method of overcoming this deterioration is to emit light with a high degree of brightness. However, power consumption increases and the light emitting layer deteriorates more rapidly when a light with a high degree of brightness is emitted.